mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Lia Swahn
"You're my whole world, Lia. My whole world." - Adam Fletcher 'Biography' Lia was born in Gothenburg, Sweden on the 8th of October in 2007. She is the only daughter of Adrian och Johanna Swahn, and a half-blood witch. At the age of three following her fathers death she moved with her mother to their current hometown, Livingston. Parents Johanna Lejonhjärta (Later to be Swahn) was born into a pureblood family who were known muggle haters, elitists, and so when their youngest daughter showed interest in these things they resented her. Adrian Swahn was born as a muggle into a 'military family', and as his father and his father before him Adrian enrolled into the army, though his dream were to fly in the air force. They both met as Johanna was training to become a combat medic, and Adrian fell for her immediately. He would always try and take the same route as her while out jogging, and even though he asked her on date after date it took him two years of dedication until she finally said yes. They married a few years after that. As Johanna saw interest in muggles and even went the length to work among them, and then dropping her family's traditions to be with Adrian, her own family rejected her. When they got the knowledge of Johanna and Adrian’s engagement, they sent out to rid off the muggle - but failed. Her family disowned her and it went years without her hearing from them while Johanna swore to never touch another wand again because of their horrible acts. She reverted to living as a muggle, and started to work as a combat nurse while Adrian lived his dream of becoming a pilot for the Swedish air force. But they never truly ''left her nor Adrian alone. '''The death of her father' When Lia was born, her parents agreed on that they would not hide the magical world from her, as she was most likely a witch and they wanted her to be able to choose for herself what to do in life. When Lia turned three, however, a tragic accident occurred which led to her father’s death. It happened while he was doing his regular flying rounds. The plane disappeared from the radar mere minutes after it had lifted, and when they found it a couple of hours later it was only debris left of the machine, and her father's body had been burnt so badly he could only be identified by dna testing. While muggles claimed it was faulty in his plane that caused it to crash, Johanna knew that it was her family that had been behind the terrible incident and finally succeeded to kill Adrian. Frightened for her life, and for Lia's, they fled. They moved to Livingston, hoping that the death of Johanna's one true love was enough for the greed of her family to leave them alone, and changed her name to Swahn to honour her late husband. Childhood Despite her father’s death Lia grew up to be a cheerful girl, in her own way, with magic all around her. Maybe because she had still been very young when her father died. But also because Johanna, though never forgetting, wanted what was best for her daughter and so she picked up magic again. They had moved into a beautiful house with a spacious garden outside of town, something they probably afforded because of the money they got from Adrian's death, as Johanna thought he would have wanted Lia to grow up somewhere nice and safe. They got three dogs and two cats, and since they lived so secluded from peeking eyes it was safe to use magic too. Overprotecting mother Lia's mother started to work as a nurse at Livingston Hospital while Lia was home-schooled. Her teacher, Manesia, was a witch whom also had been studying muggles and so Lia got the knowledge of both the muggle and the magical world. This was one of the few faces Lia got to know, as her Mother got very protective and paranoid since her father’s death, isolating Lia from others and barely let her leave their home alone. Being almost always at home made her lack heavily in her social skills and even though she was happy that her mother cared so deeply, it had turned from caring to unhealthy protecting. She barely had any friends, and almost never saw any people except family and really close friends (mostly her mothers). That made Lia care deeply for Manesia, who turned out to be not only her teacher, but her best friend. As Lia got accepted into Hogwarts, she became more aware of herself. And with that she also had her first /real/ fight with her mother, trying to explain that she could not hold her inside the cramped walls of that house every summer. And even though her mother had a hard time letting go, Lia could at last feel like a normal teenage girl. First sign of magic Manesia had been pushing Lia on the swings outside her house, when suddenly it kept swinging by itself. This was a celebrated moment, as they all had waited for signs that would tell if Lia was a witch. Overall, Lia grew up in a good environment, though very lonely at times. She can be drawn back, and seem very distant, but once one gets passed that she’s very caring. She loves learning and reading, maybe because the only real thing she had growing up were all the books. But she never hated her mother for isolating her, as she understood. Fear made the best people do the worst things. 'Appearance' Lia is the splitting image of her mother, Johanna. She got long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes. You can easily tell of her Swedish heritage as she got the typical facial traits of a Swedish appearance, the nose that slightly points up in a soft way and eyes that are placed a little higher on the face with pale skin and a rounded mouth. Lia did not used to have a distinct accent. She sounded very plain when she talked, but since her attendance at Hogwarts it has likely shifted to RP. Aside from that, Lia is probably more often seen mixing her words with Swedish. 'Personality' Lia can be very hard to talk to, especially to people who don’t know of her upbringing. She can seem very straightforward, harsh and stale. That’s because she got a hard time, from the lack of human interactions as a child, to understand why a person would be sad, angry or feel a certain way. It’s easy to say, if you would turn to her for a second opinion, that you'd not get the best of answers. This does not mean however, that she is altogether incapable of humor or feelings. And she has improved tremendously from her first year at Hogwarts to current date. Having spent almost all her childhood with animals more than humans, she feel a certain bond with them and - especially her own cat, as he is kind of a safe-haven for her. Lia puts down a great deal to learning, as she loves to get new information. She can be found in the library, but also in the owlery while studying. If someone would ask her what her favourite subject were, you could have expected, ‘’I’m not a child anymore, and so I don’t have the need to favourite things.’’ Though through her years she can not hide her interest in transfiguration, and after her sixth year, is determined to get better at COMC. When it comes to subject she does not like, however, that is a different picture. She do not like divination in the slightest, as she can’t see the logic sense in reading tea leaves or gazing into crystal balls. Lia is very afraid of the idea of flying, rather than heights. This is because of her father's death. This is probably the only thing she is afraid of, and absolutely hates it as she sees fear as a weakness. (This probably because she has seen what fear did to her mother) 'Previous til today ' Lia got sorted into Ravenclaw and is presently in her Seventh year. Her first years were indeed difficult as she had never seen this many people in one place before, but she managed. She even got a couple of friends, a great deal for her in the least. As the years passed she got more comfortable around other humans, and would ease up around new people both at home and at school. When starting her fifth year she had improved a lot in her social skills, and developed a good relationship with the hufflepuff Sookie Ghost. This only lasted briefly, as the girls fell for the same guy, a certain Adam Fletcher. Ironically enough, seeing how Adam and Lias first encounter had been through a battle outside the transfiguration classroom, where a lot of yelling and spells had been cast. Her relationship with Sookie soon crumbled as she engaged in a relationship with Adam, and today she is rarely seen with the girl and without the boy. Not only did Lia's personality shift the more time she spent at Hogwarts, but also the more time she spent with Fletcher. Soon enough she found herself prone to fights and mischief, and even though Fletcher's usually the target for her shenanigans, she did engage in a mud-casting battle with Zero and Charlie - ending up with Lia sucked underground. Apart from the sudden change in behaviour, it can be noted in the way she speaks as well. This is something Fletcher has experienced a few times, which caused the boy to put the tongue-tying curse on her, making her unable to curse at him. 'Relationships' Adam Fletcher There is many words Lia would describe Fletcher with, most unfitting to speak out loud. But she still felt drawn to him, despite the occasional crude comment and aimless fights. Soon she found herself falling for him - his chaotic nature intrigued her. For a relationship to spark between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the most fitting words would be; 'I thought Ravenclaws were smarter than that', as someone kindly told her. But that did not stop her, if anything it only pulled her closer to him. They have been dating for a year now, and being her first boyfriend she had not expected much, but Fletcher has shown her time again that he truly is remarkable. Persephone Vitrac A unique friendship if ever there was one, and the best friend Lia has ever had. There is no doubt, Lia would risk her life for Perse, and don't even try to insult her in the same room because nothing will send this Swedish Ravenclaw off more. Part from that, Perse has proven to be the one she can trust as much as Adam (if not even more), and even though they had a rough start she could not have been happier that the Slytherin Prefect walked into her life. Saffron Foxclaw Their friendship started off quite bumpy, but soon Lia found herself drawn to Saff. She admires the fiery personality the Veela possess, and looks up to her quite the deal. If there is one thing she regrets, it's not talking to her sooner, as she wishes for more time together. George Macauley Adam's best mate, and the fiance of Saffron, there was not really any avoiding George. Lia don't know him that well, and her opinion of him being a decent guy or not can be debatable. 'Familiar' As Lia were surrounded by animals growing up, she did not hesitate to bring her own cat, Peregrin, to Hogwarts. The all white Norwegian forest cat often lurks around the school grounds, and when not out can be found in her dorm-room. She also got an owl as her ‘ Hogwarts acceptance gift’ since she did not have one. A Eurasian eagle-owl named Hestia. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students